1. Field
The present application relates to electronic equipment having an open/close lock mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
JP 2000-255612 A discloses a configuration of a notebook-computer that is opened/closed with a hinge shaft, in which an open/close lock portion having a knob that is placed on a display housing surface, a protrusion that passes through the display housing and extends to a body housing having a keyboard, and a protrusion end that is bent in parallel to an engagement portion provided in the body housing is biased to be engaged with the engagement portion by a biasing force of a spring provided in the display housing.
In the configuration disclosed by JP 2000-255612, a slide direction when the open/close lock portion is shifted from a locked state to a lock cancelled state is different from the rotation direction of the display housing. Therefore, in order to cancel the locked state of the open/close lock portion and rotate the display housing, a user should cancel the locked state by sliding the open/close lock portion with one hand and grasp and rotate the display housing with the other hand. Thus, the user generally needs to use both hands for opening the display housing, which cannot be considered to be satisfactory operability.
Further, in the configuration disclosed by JP 2000-255612 A, when a large impact is applied by a spring force biasing the open/close lock portion due to an impact caused by dropping, it is difficult to prevent the display housing and the body housing from being opened.